The present invention relates to a closure and securing device, particularly for ski boots.
It is currently known to use, in ski boots, devices adapted to allow the adjustment of the degree of closure of the quarters, or the adjustment of their inclination with respect to the shell.
Devices are known which are adapted to limit, during the flexing phase in skiing, the stroke of the front quarter with respect to the shell, and devices are also known which are adapted to allow the actuation of pressers internal to the shell to improve its fit and for the better transmission of the stresses from the foot to the boot.
Such known devices are, if present in combination, independent from one another, requiring separate adjustments and furthermore creating problems for their bulk and their location on the boot.
As a partial solution to these disadvantages, in U.S. patent application No. 07/078,986, filed on July 29, 1987 by the same Assignee, and assumed included herein as reference, an adjustment device is claimed comprising a rod-like element, pivoted to the shell proximate to the region of the tip of the boot, which embraced the rear quarter.
On this last there was furthermore present a set of teeth with which a pawl pivoted to said rod-like element interacted.
Though said device allowed to adjust the degree of closure of the quarters and their inclination, it limits its action to these single functions.